The present invention relates to a backing piece for attaching an electrical component to the housing wall of an electrical household appliance.
A backing piece of the type in question serves in particular to attach an electrical component (e.g. a luminous element, temperature sensor or the like) to the inner wall or inner container wall of a refrigeration appliance. Such a backing piece is known for example from DE 10 2005 021 562 A1 (see rear wall 14 in FIG. 2). This backing piece is arranged behind a matching opening in the housing wall and is supported with an integrated peripheral web running around the opening against the rear face of the housing wall. The backing piece is attached and the seal is achieved by bonding the peripheral web. Such bonding is complex and an adequate and durable seal is frequently not achieved.